jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble Rally 2019 - Race 6
The sixth race of the 2019 Marble Rally was held on December 14, 2019. It was raced at het Doornse Gat. The conditions were 3/5. Dragon's Egg took his fourth career victory meaning he has won 1 race in every Sand Marble Rally season so far. Race Race report At the first attempt of starting the race, the gate didn't open and the start had to be redone. At the second start, El Capitan failed to get away initially, but managed to get rolling and rejoined at the back of the field. After the field squeezed through the opening right-hander, Cobra settled into the lead ahead of Dragon's Egg, Ghost Plasma, Comet and Cool Moody. Cool Moody looked to carry his momentum from a second-place finish in the previous race, quickly blowing past Comet and Ghost Plasma, though Ghost Plasma was then able to retake the position. Black Knight then advanced into fifth by moving around Comet, followed by Quicksilver also seizing the chance and passing Comet through the essses. By the time the field came up to the split, the top four somewhat distanced themselves from the chasing pack. Dragon's Egg was the only marble from the leading pack to opt for the lower line, with others such as Cobra, Ghost Plasma, Cool Mody and Black Knight all taking the higher line. Due to a switch-over, the higher line became the lower line and vice versa. The only change in the top five caused by the split was Ghost Plasma merging in second place instead of third, advancing ahead of Dragon's Egg, but the latter was quickly able to retake the position. Comet had some solid momentum coming off the split, re-passing Quicksilver and then Black Knight after several moments of fighting. Dragon's Egg used his newfound momentum to take the lead away from Cobra, with the top two starting to distance themselves from the chasing pack. Ghost Plasma, Cool Moody, Comet, Black Knight and Quicksilver were caught in a tight five-way contest for the final podium place, exchanging positions in a matter of seconds at this point. Simultaneously, Cobra re-passed Dragon's Egg to slot back into the lead once more. As the field moved onto a long straight, Ghost Plasma accelerated heavily and flew past the two leaders, with Dragon's Egg moving into second having passed Cobra for the second time. Summer Sky also joined the contest shortly afterwards. Pollo Loco had amazing momentum coming down the straight and passed the entire leading pack, moving from 10th place to the front of the field in a matter of several seconds. Pollo Loco lost out around the following left-hander dropping behind Ghost Plasma, Dragon's Egg and Black Knight. Long-time leader Cobra faded and at this point was running in sixth, behind Comet and ahead of Cool Moody. Using his trademark late-race surge through the pack, Red Number 3 was in eighth place out of the blue, ahead of Quicksilver and Summer Sky. Race leader Ghost Plasma slowed down heavily and then rolled to a halt as an attempt to block his pursuers, but Dragon's Egg, Pollo Loco and Comet managed to slip past and pulled away. Black Knight became the first to fall for the block, with Red Number 3, Cool Moody, Cobra, Quicksilver and Summer Sky all getting collected behind the former champion. In front, Dragon's Egg fended off a final passing attempt from Pollo Loco and took his fourth career victory. Ghost Plasma got back up to speed and salvaged a place on the podium after getting past Comet. Cobra eventually finished in fourth after a very late opportunistic outside move around Comet and Red Number 3. Comet and Red Number 3 were fifth and sixth, ahead of Cool Moody, Black Knight, Superball and Summer Sky rounding out the top ten. Silver Bolt, H2 Blue, Slimer, Quicksilver and Phoenix held the minor point placings. All 20 marbles finished. Classification * Note: ** P1–P10 is on the front row ** P11–P20 is on the second row Championship standings after the race Category:Sand Marble Rally Category:Marble Rally 2019